The Reason
by Elakayon Grimm
Summary: I know what you think I am. I have heard the whispers in the hallways. You think I'm stupid, idiotic, immature, crazy, loony. That's what you call me. Loony Lovegood. I some times wish I could forget that what I knew was real. But that would mean I'd forget Jack. And nothing is worth forgetting him.
1. Chapter 1

I know what you think I am. I have heard the whispers in the hallways. You think I'm stupid, idiotic, immature, crazy, loony. That's what you call me. Loony Lovegood. You think I don't know how ridiculous these ideas sound, that I used to think the same thing. That my poor father had no idea about how stupid his ideas were. I sometimes wish that this stuff wasn't true, that people wouldn't shy me away as a nutter. But then I would have to forget Jack. And nothing was worth forgetting him.

It began on one of those winter days in December, one you always play until you're too numb to feel a thing and then just run in for hot cocoa. One of the days you can sled the perfect hill and make the perfect snowball. A day when you cannot help but have fun. The day I met Jack Frost.

My parents and I were having a snowball fight. Dad seemed to hit me every time I looked up. When I saw another flash of white I instinctively ducked. But it wasn't a snowball. "What, did a nargle confuse you?" he said. Mom and I sighed. My poor, naïve father, making a magazine about things nobody wanted to write about. From unconfirmed sightings to misinterpreted spells, he wrote about everything nonsensical and confusing, even for the wizard world.

But if the flash wasn't a snowball, what was it? I looked around and saw a person. And he was floating. He looked about 12, with pure white hair like the snow and intricate frosty patterns around his hoodie. He completed the look with a frost covered shepherd's staff. I resisted the urge to stare. _Don't freak out_ I thought. _I'm just seeing things._ But I knew I wasn't. Neither of my parents could see him. They seemed to stare straight through him. I then was hit by a snowball. "Mom!" I groaned. "Sorry honey," she said. "Are you okay? Told you nargles got you," Dad said. I turned around to see him fly into the woods. "I've got to go for a sec. See you in a little bit?" I asked. I ran before he even answered. I ran for a bit to find the boy in a tree, snowflakes trickling from his staff.

"Who are you?" I asked. He nearly fell out of the tree after I said that. Guess he hadn't seen me. "You can see me?" he asked. Scratch that. "No, I'm talking to the abominable snowman," I said sarcastically. "Of course I can see you!". "So you know who I am?" he asked. "Uh, no I haven't heard of a flying albino coming around these parts, are you a wizard?" I said. He looked a little hurt about me calling him an albino. "Hey, it's not my fault I am this way, I am supposed to be like this," he said. I almost laughed at his pouting face. "Anyway, I'm not a wizard," he said as he jumped down. "I'm Jack, Jack Frost,".

I hit him on the head after he said that. "Ow!" he groaned, rubbing the bruise. "Yeah right, and I'm the tooth fairy. My dad's crazy talk about nargles makes more sense than this," I said groaning as I plopped exasperatedly in the snow. His face appeared and I yelped as I realized his was hovering over me. "Ya know, I'm pretty sure you're not the tooth fairy. Last time I checked she was in her palace surrounded by hummingbird lady hybrids,". I stared at him, eyebrows raised. "I'm 8, I believe in the tooth fairy, but this is pushing it. Though, thank you for confirming she's real," I said. "Yep, and nargles are real too, though I can't figure out how you know about those," he said.

I hit him again. "Will you stop doing that, I'm going to have a bruise the size of Jupiter," Jack complained. "If they are real, how come nobody has seen them?" I asked. "Because nobody believes. Like with me, you have to believe me to see me. Same thing with nargles," he explained. This really started to make sense. The reason I saw him was because my mom told me about Jack Frost when I was little. I was wishing for it to snow. "Be patient," she said. "Jack Frost will eventually come,". But since I didn't believe what Dad said, I couldn't see nargles.

"Okay, I'll bite. So what do you do?" I said. He grinned one of those mischievous grins people wear when they are up to something. "Oh, I have a couple talents. I spread snow and frost, and," he grabbed some snow and blew on it. "I can make a mean snowball,". "Don't you dare," I said. Jack chuckled. "Okay, but come on, let's do something," he complained. "Okay, but go easy on me," I said. _Heaven help me now,_ I thought as we started to play.


	2. I hate you!

_I hate you!_

From then on Jack was my best friend. He was like a brother to me. He continued to stay by my side. He showed me nargles (they hatch in mistletoe then drop off and crawl into people's heads after they go under the mistletoe.) and plimplies (tiny water sprites) and everything in between. He even comforted me when my mother died.

_Flashback_

I was sitting, crying in the snow as he stepped down from the air. "What's wrong, kid" he said. "Momma gone and it's all my fault," I mumbled as I buried my face into his shoulder. "Oh my god, what happened?" he said as he hugged me. "You know how she invented spells in her spare time? I was walking downstairs to her lab and I tripped. She was working on a spell idea when I knocked into her. The spell backfired and hit her. Now she's dead and it's my fault," I sobbed. "No, it's not. It was an accident, not intentional. Don't blame yourself," Jack said. When I continued to sob, he sighed and sat down with me. He started to sing a song, one that my mother sang every night before I went to bed.

_Hush a bye, don't you cry, go to sleepy little Luna. When you wake, you shall have cake, and all the pretty little horses. Black and bay, dapple and gray, coach and six white horses. All the pretty little horses, all the pretty little horses._

As he continued singing to me I felt myself relax. The music calmed me and I ceased my flow of tears. Soon I fell asleep.

_End of flashback_

But once I got into school, something happened. People started to tease me endlessly about my beliefs. I managed not to cry then, but as soon as I hid in a broom closet, or a place like that, I broke down. Jack wasn't there at the time, since he had to spread winter, but on a cold November morning he finally returned.

I was sitting in a tree, hidden by its leaves, sobbing. When he saw me, his gaze turned upset. He quickly flew down. "What's wrong, kiddo," he immediately asked. I stared a t him through despising eyes. I jumped down. "What's wrong? What's wrong?!" I yelled. "You leave me here to be endlessly teased and hurt by other students, and you expect me to not be upset!" "Won't someone hear you?" Jack asked. "No they won't and if they do manage to, they won't care, because Loony Luna is crazy!" I yelled, blinking back tears. "What!" Jack said, upset. "Yeah, like how I used to think too, only they pegged me as a crazy and tease and steal from me and countless other things!". "I'm so sorry," Jack said, aghast. "Well you should be! Now leave and don't come back!". He looked at me with one last painful look and left, slowly flying away. "Don't come back," I whispered. "Don't come back". I broke down again.

Every day after that I felt remorse for what I did. And every day after that I would come back to that tree, and yell for him to come back. A month later, on Christmas Day, he returned. I was devastated, thinking he really was never coming back. "Well, can I finally show my face?" a voice said. I turned around and saw Jack sitting in the tree. "Jack! I yelled. I quickly ran up and hugged him. "Oof," he muttered but he hugged me back.

"Follow me," he said. He ran over to the Forbidden forest. I followed him as he led me deep into the woods to a wall of trees. "I've been creating this all month," he said. "Watch this,". He grabbed me and pulled me up. For a second I felt scared, then it felt great, with the wind flowing though my hair, and the cold flowing through me. As we rose, I saw a large hole in the range of trees. He flew me through it with ease and set me down below. When I looked around I gasped. There was a giant clearing, full of snow and ice. In a corner was a pond, frozen solid. I laughed with joy. I hugged him and said "You are the best friend ever!" through my smushed face. "Shure thing kiddo," he said. "Though you may be teased a lot, I'm going to be there with you are. No more trips,". "No more trips," I agreed. "Now, let's see, who teases you most?" he asked. "Draco Malfoy," I said. "Then let's go," he said and I followed him.

I sat down with the Quibbler as I got ready for the trap. When Draco walked up to me he sniggered. His goons followed en suite. "Are you waiting for your friends? Wait, you don't have any," he said. Suddenly jack flew back-just as Malfoy walked through him. Jack sighed. "Hall's clear, nobody will see you," he muttered. I nodded and turned back to Malfoy. "You don't want to mess with me," I said coolly, still reading the Quibbler. "What, are Nargles going to make my brain explode?" He asked. "Nope," I said. "Jack?" I asked. In an instant Malfoy was incased in ice, as were Crabbe and Goyle. "That's why," I said, still serene and smiling. With the help of Jack, I shoved them into a coat closet. "And just remember, don't mess with me. You will be frozen for about the entire day," I said. Even though his body couldn't move, his eyes could and I saw them bug out. I quickly shut the door.

I laughed while I hugged Jack. "That should teach him," I said. "And it's all thanks to you," I said. "It was nothing," he said. "Ready for school tomorrow?" he asked. "Yep," I said. "Now that I have a friend," I said as we walked away.

**Hi! So there will be one or two chapters for each year. This will be year 1. Next stop: Luna makes her first (human) friend.**


	3. Chp review

Hi, so these are the chapters I will be writing next. DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE SPOILERS

Last Chance!

Stop before it's too late!

You sure?

Okay, now you can

Chp 1: First meeting

Chp 2: I hate you!

Chp 3: A real friend

Chp 4: Hello, Hiccup!

Chp 5: The Yule Ball

Chp 6: Meeting on the train

Chp 7: The Ministry in and out

Chp 8: OWLs, potions, and realizations

Chp 9: After Dumbledore

Chp 10: Kidnapped!

Chp 11: The Great War

Chp 12: Heartbreaks and Halfbloods

Chp 13: Voldemort's demise and after

Chp 14: The End

**Okay this is a rough sketch of my chapters**


	4. A new friend

**Hello, my little chickadees! I usually don't start this way but I just want to apologize for not updating for so long, but I've REALLY busy. I'll try to update faster. As for all those good people that reviewed, here's a cookie (:: )Anyway, this is for Luna's year 2, Harry's year 3. I changed the title a bit from my outline. Also, I forgot to tell you, Luna is a bit altered because I have no idea how to make her personality right. Sorry! Finally, I am crossing over with An Unfortunate Fairy Tale, Sisters Grimm, Harry Potter, ROTG, and HTTYD. Ciao!**

_A New Friend_

Jack was missing for the first week of winter vacation. Then another, then another. I worried that Jack wouldn't come at all. That he had forgotten his promise. But after a month passed, I looked outside and felt a surge of anger. How dare he! To promise to never leave then vanish the next year! It hadn't even been a full twelve months.

My brooding was abruptly interrupted by a flight of stairs. I tripped and fell, a volcano of books spewing out of my bag. A couple of people grabbed them I sighed. _Great, now I'll be late._

But then I heard a voice yell, "Hey, give her back her books!". I turned around to see a fiery red headed girl grabbing my books from the other kids. She looked back at me with a concerned expression. "Hi, I'm Ginny. Are you alright?" she asked. "I'm fine," I said. She stared at me for a second and then she said, "You're Luna Lovegood, aren't you?". I stared at her for a second. Nobody ever had called me my real name before, except Jack and my parents. _Parent,_ I corrected. "Yeah, how did you know that?" I asked curiously. The girl, whom I decided to call Red, blushed furiously until her cheeks were redder than her hair. "I hea-heard some-somebody talking-" "About me? Yeah I'm used to it," I, oddly said peacefully.

She stared at me sadly, like I deserved better. "Well, I'll see you around, Luna," she said happily, breaking the awkward tension. "See you, too," I replied quietly as she left. _Now there is someone who could be a friend, I_ thought.

-Line Break-

On the night before Christmas, I was dreaming of Jack and Ginny running around me laughing. At first I was confused, but then I looked up and saw I wore a dunce cap on my head, and I wore a shirt with Freak written all over it. "Wow, you really are stupid," Jack yelled. They began pelting me with stones that hit with a loud 'rap!' on my cap and yelling "loser, loser!". And then I was falling, stones still pelting me and their cries ringing in my ears.

I screamed and woke up, covered in sweat, the rapping still discernible in my ears. But then I looked around and realized the sound was real. Jack Frost was tapping on my window.

My first reaction was embarrassment that he saw me in my underclothes, until I realized I was wearing my full-length pajamas. _Thank the gods_ I thought. I quickly let him in. "What are you doing here?" I whispered. "Seeing you," he replied. "Merry Christmas!" He said while he produced an icy blue box. I unwrapped it to find a necklace with a tooth tied to it. I examined it to find it was a pearly white took, practically perfect in every possible toothy way. I gave Jack one of the stares people usually gave me. "It's a necklace so we can converse with each other without actually speaking. We, instead, can also talk telepathically. Put it on," he said almost silently said. I put it on and after a couple minutes I thought_, I don't feel different. _

You aren't supposed to,I heard. I did a double take. _How? _I asked. "The tooth fairy" Jack said. "She is the Guardian of memories. You are hearing a memory of what I said seconds ago. You just use a little concentration to send that memory to my tooth so I can hear it. That's why I was gone for so long, because I practically begged for it. I lost all my dignity too. I don't need them, since nobody can see me." Jack sighed, and grew somber.

_Thank you _I said. "And Merry Christmas," he replied as I hugged him. There was another necklace too, with a note on it that said 'Just in Case'.

- Line break-

What Jack didn't know that night I quickly revealed. I had made a friend named Ginny Weasley. He was ecstatic. We decided to tell her about Jack tomorrow.

When tomorrow came I sat with Ginny at the Gryffindor table. Yes, the Gryffindor table. People already thought I was weird, so it didn't matter to me, but I wanted to make sure Ginny wasn't bullied. The students at school didn't notice I was friends with her since we rarely got to talk. When I asked her though she said it was fine.

As I approached the Gryffindor table I felt nervous. Was Ginny going to be teased? Was I dead meat left for the Slytherins to tease? Jack seemed to notice my fear. "It's going to be fine," Jack said. "And if the Slytherins tease you, I will personally hunt them down."_ Thanks, but no thanks, _I thought. _I might actually feel sorry for them. _"Sorry for Slytherins?" Jack was aghast. He did a motion like he was dying and/or having a seizure. I had to resist the urge to laugh with all my might.

When I sat down with Ginny Mrs. McGonagall almost immediately asked why I wasn't at my table. "She is my only friend, and she won't sit at my table because my house members are mean to me. The teachers don't care about what they did, so why do you care about me?" I said quietly. Mrs. McGonagall was flabbergasted. She just looked shocked and stuttered for a minute before leaving.

I smiled. I knew she wouldn't talk to me again, though I knew there would be a big blowup in front of the teachers. "Today I wanted to show you something. Meet me at the edge of the forbidden forest," I muttered, just loud enough for her to hear me before I left for class.

She did come, though she looked rather nervous. "If my mum finds out she-""Won't ever know. Now come on!" I interrupted. She followed me, but not before giving back a fleeting look as we ran into the Forbidden Forest.

I led her to the entrance. "Hold on," I said and grabbed her. "Why would I-" her sentence was cut short as we were lifted into the air. Now she only screamed and grabbed me as tight as she could. When we touched down in the winter wonderland she started to yell at me again. "What the bloody hell is going on here?" she screamed. "Maybe I'd tell you if you were quiet. You sound like your brother." She quickly quieted down. She had often complained herself about her brother's swearing.

"Have you heard of Jack Frost?" I questioned. "The guy in the muggle song who nips at your nose?" "I have never personally nipped at someone's nose," Jack yelled as he flew down from a tree. Ginny saw him and became white as a sheet. She opened her mouth, but no sound came out. "May I introduce, Jack Frost!" I said with a bow. I ,slowly, managed to explain to Ginny about Jack. She actually took it pretty well. I also presented her with the honor of the extra tooth necklace. She took it, but tucked it under her shirt so nobody would see.

We had a pretty fun day after that. When it was finally time for dinner, I was exhausted. We hurried back to the Great Hall as fast as we could.


End file.
